


【mob咕哒♀】梦

by linqiyi



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linqiyi/pseuds/linqiyi
Summary: *补档日服2018泳装黑皮咕哒，活动剧情提及。我tm圣杯，激情短打。





	【mob咕哒♀】梦

**Author's Note:**

> *补档  
> 日服2018泳装黑皮咕哒，活动剧情提及。  
> 我tm圣杯，激情短打。

立香睁开眼睛，深色的天空，倒映着岸边灯光的海面，比体温稍微高一些的海风——  
遭了！稿子！  
立香猛地弹起来，这才意识到不对劲。她居然赤身裸体躺在沙滩躺椅上。她开始回忆更之前的事情，可是什么也想不起来……  
至少她知道自己做不出这样奔放过头的行为。立香蜷起腿掩盖私处，用手臂遮住胸口，她四下张望，没有发现任何人。  
明明没有人，她的脚踝却像被人向下拉去，摆成双腿大开微微弯折的样子。她的双手也被迫举到头顶叠在一起，手腕处的手镯相撞发出的丁点声响被海浪吞没了。  
“什……！”  
这都是一瞬间发生的事，立香毫无反抗的余地。她的腰被固定住，要挣扎非常困难。  
“咿！”  
温暖湿润的触感包裹住了她在风中立起的乳头，就好像——就好像有两张嘴同时吮吸，还妄图吸出奶来一样。  
立香禁不住的颤抖。明明没有人，却有这样的诡异感觉，身体还擅自做出了淫荡的反应——“放开我……唔！”  
同样的触感贴上了她的大腿内侧，一点一点向腿间靠近。她暴露在空气中的花唇为此吐出些蜜液，被认真地舔掉了。  
立香再怎么迷糊，也明白这“透明人”的意图了。她调动全身力气使劲蹬腿，结果和先前并没有什么两样，似乎还更遭了。  
立香咬住下唇，气息却是明显的不稳。  
她低下头，乳头上的奇异感觉已经消失了，取而代之是毫不留情的揉捏。她无需隔着别人的手，就能够清晰看到自己的奶子被挤压成各种形状。看上去很滑稽，可她一点也笑不出来。  
“哈啊、不要……”  
透明人丝毫不理会她的拒绝，仍旧狠狠地爱抚着她的两坨软肉，明明是很大的力道，偏偏让她觉得又疼又舒服。  
“嗯、嗯、不要舔、那里——呀啊！”  
她极力忽视的私处传来的巨大快感几乎要麻痹她的大脑，她尖叫着想要逃离，却绝望地再次认知到自己根本无法动弹。  
肿胀的小核被温热的什么含住，一下一下用力地吮吸。太超过了——立香被快感冲击的脑子里只剩下这样的感想。早已泥泞的穴口抵上了什么，那种形状已经很明显了。  
立香几近哽咽，来不及下咽的口水顺着嘴角留下来，又被什么舔掉一样消失了。她隐隐扭起腰，被舔弄的小核将她一步步带往顶峰，可无人问津的蜜壶却空虚难耐，她开始渴望那里被填满，比如就在门口的看不见的那个——  
“呀啊——啊啊啊、太、哈啊啊不要、了、呀啊啊啊嗯啊——”  
隐形的柱状物如她所愿，狠狠地入了进来，目的明确地撞在她的敏感点上。立香本就濒临高潮，接近失禁的感觉让她惊叫出声。偏偏插进她体内的东西没有丝毫停顿，快速地抽出紧接着又连根没入，被迫延长的剧烈快感让立香头脑一片空白。  
她的下半身几乎是悬空的，整个人都在撞击下摇摇晃晃，不知何时被放过的乳肉也随着胡乱摇晃，牵扯出一丝别样的快感来。  
“哈啊、嗯啊啊啊——”  
生理泪水顺着眼角滑下，没入她被汗水沾湿的发间。侵犯着蜜穴的家伙仍在里面不知疲倦地抽插，又总在立香似乎已经习惯的时候更改速度。被过分玩弄的小穴被动吞吐着，即使泄过也会在余韵中被激起新一波的欲望，而在此期间，她的身体各处都可能出现那种讨厌又令人难耐的触感。透明人似乎对她的胸部尤其中意，光是遍布红色指痕的雪白肌肤和肿成樱桃的乳头就足以证明。  
立香早就没有余裕去担忧嘎吱作响的躺椅会不会突然散架了。


End file.
